


I'll let you look at my very niche spreadsheet if you give me coffee

by nightfever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, like no burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfever/pseuds/nightfever
Summary: You're running on empty when you overhear the McCall pack scrambling to find what the Oni are, and having the information on hand, you decide to be a Good Samaritan and give them a hand.





	I'll let you look at my very niche spreadsheet if you give me coffee

“Move, I need to use the computer,” you ordered, coming to stand in front of the computer. Surprised, Liam didn’t move, and Stiles objected, telling you to get your own computer.  
Too tired to argue or stand, you perched yourself onto Liam’s knee, rapidly logging into your email to pull up a spreadsheet.  
“Oni, right? What do you need to know? I have origins, name meaning, initial appearances, powers, weaknesses,” you listed, counting them off as burning eyes scanned the columns,  
“Weaknesses!” Allison said loudly, drawing a few loud hushes.  
You read off the spreadsheet, monotonous but confident in your hours of research, Stiles quickly writing down everything you said.  
“So this ritual -“  
“Not really a ritual,” you paused to yawn, “But it’s a custom. It’s done every February and it’s supposed to ward off the Oni and bring good luck - in recent years they haven’t really been seen as wicked as they traditionally had been, instead being more protective roles. Some buildings in Japan have Oni as gargoyle type figures to ward away bad luck.”   
You swiped your tongue over your lips, turning to log out and asked if anyone had coffee, preferably strong enough to stop Bigfoot’s heart, and when they all answered no, you took it as your cue to leave. Standing, you swung your backpack on and bounced in place to get comfy, bidding the group good luck before leaving, struggling to stay awake with each step.  
Liam called your name as he followed you, but you didn’t stop, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get going again if you did.  
“Thanks for helping us back there,” Liam began, “Are you going to grab coffee?”  
“Yeah - the teachers let me use their coffee machine because I bring them food,” you answered, Liam pausing at the odd arrangement,  
“They let you in the teachers’ lounge?”  
“I bought an entire cake yesterday so I should be fine,” you answered, knocking on the glass pane of the window since you weren’t allowed a swipe, which you didn’t really see as fair.  
Mrs. Finch opened the door, smiling as if she didn’t have you for next period,  
“Anymore cake?” She teased, opening the door wider for you and Liam,  
“No, not today - how did you find it? The caramel wasn’t too thick?” You pulled your travel mug out of your bag as you asked, unclipping the emergency collapsible cup from your bag strap.  
You handed Liam your travel mug (with your favourite coffee) and made your own, jotting down any thoughts on the cake on the back of your hand while you waited for yours.  
“Seriously, Liam, have her brownies,” Ms. Fleming chimed, a few rounds of agreement floating through the air. Taking your cup, you thanked them for their feedback and allowing the two of you to use the coffee machine, promising to bring something sometime next week.  
“You’re that good a baker?” Liam chuckled once you were outside and you smiled in response, taking a sip,  
“Got ‘em wrapped around my finger, baby,” you joked, then, sounding more serious, “I think you’d like my lava cakes. Why don’t you come over and I can make you one the teachers won’t know about?”

-

You were sat in your bed with Liam, empty ramekins on your bedside table as you played through the new Boarderlands together, when suddenly he turned to you.  
“Why do you have a spreadsheet on supernatural creatures?”  
“I’m a writer - it helps to have all potential supernatural creatures I could use on hand so I’ve been working on the database for a few years,” you explained,  
Liam nodded,“It’s kinda like a bestiary.”  
Your brows furrowed and your nose scrunched, annoyed you didn’t realise there might be a few online, “Google! There’s probably one on Google,”  
“Not as thorough,” Liam answered, shaking his head with a small smile, “I know - I’ve looked,”  
You laughed quietly, “Nerd.”


End file.
